Witcher 4 In Our Father's Footsteps
by WhereIsGod
Summary: Emperor Emhyr has thousands of concubines and fails to have a son, or so he believed. Fearing Emhyr Var Emreis she takes the boy to raise him up herself. However, Destiny was too strong.


Witcher 4: In Our Father's Footsteps

And here I am again with another attempt at creating a story. After playing Witcher 3 can any other game compete? There is an emptiness inside of me, can any other adventure be as good? So my quest continues, to find that other perfect game, and a story that leaves me wanting more.

It has been many years since the Second Conjunction. Ciri and Geralt picked up a modest life. Strange how dull and satisfying simple life's pleasures can be when that very same soul has been plagued with contempt and sorrow. Settled down they wanted and settled down they did.

Now Geralt was old in his years, full of stories and adventure, but he had enough of that life. So did Ciri. Most people have simple life changing moments, but Geralt went to hell and back again. Ciri, poor young girl, given a gift and didn't even ask to be special. It is worse to be born special and crave to be normal than to be nothing and wanting to become something.

From everything to nothing, in a small shack, out in the middle of nowhere, in the realm of Kovir. You could say this landscape was similar to Kaer Morhen without the castle. And like the castle this shack had a wonderful view.

Geralt lived with Triss Merigold. Ciri lived in another lodge not very far off. Being separated so many years provides a desire to be close. And Ciri knew that the two were aged in years and sometimes did need help with the occasional badger hunt.

"That raccoon ever come back?" Ciri asked Geralt greeting him in the morning. He looked at the sun peaking over the horizon then glanced back at his wonderful girl daughter. "Yes, it did come back, and she ate my sweatroll." She sighed "I thought my trap would have gotten it." He "perhaps you should have used a sweatroll instead." She tilted up "I'm not making anymore." "Come let's get this little she-devil together." Ciri hit Geralt on the shoulder.

As walking "how do you know it's a she?" He bent down while investigating the murder of the sweatrolls. "Because she ate three. Thankfully it didn't rain last night, tracks should still be fresh." Onwards they went walked using His senses. A mosquito raced into Geralt's face but his slap was too slow. "Geralt, bested by a bug." "I am really getting that old aren't I?" She looked at him and smiled.

She stumbled into a puddle. "Ciri, Time's Shifter bested by a puddle." "Oh please, the grass covered it pretty well." A few more steps "we're getting close." "Let me guess, the puddle she drank from." He nodded "mhm."

There was a massive stone boulder that came down from the mountains, and on the other side laid a mother raccoon with a bunch of babies. "Welp, to bad this monster isn't dangerous," stated Time Shifter. He knelt closer. "I actually didn't really like those sweatrolls." "GERALT!" Ciri tried to impersonate Triss and it worked for Geralt stood up faster than a witcher. He looked at her with scold. "That's not funny." Her daze was fixated on an object in the distance. He followed the gaze then both ran.

Off in the valley was a herd of people walking north. The number of people could not be counted as if it were the sands by the seashore; off into another hill and this is where our story begins.

The two ran closer to get a better view. But the horde of masses was simple ordinary folk. None of the people looked at him nor her. Ciri asked a few of them "where are you going?" A few quickly skirted from her direction. Then among the crowd "is that her?" some whispered. An older one with an eye fading away "go away young woman, go back to where you came." Perplexed, Ciri stood in disbelief while watching the throng of people continuing to walk. Then on her shoulder a hand "come Ciri, lets go back." "Okay" she responded.

Back at their shack they were greeted by Triss. "You two alright? Was worried" Geralt glad to see his wife but suddenly began to feel gloomy when none other than Yennefer of Vengerberg also came out from the building. "Hello Geralt, been a while." "Hello Yen, it has." Triss wearied eyed looked upon at both of them. They were slightly happy to see each other and also angry.

"You see the people fleeing?" Ciri chimed in "Yes! There were so many. Why so many people? And you said they were fleeing From who?" Yenn "Come inside so our voices aren't carried by the wind."

Inside Triss made nice mint green tea. They gathered around and took sips. After a few moments "are any of you aware of the world's affairs outside this hole in the wall?" He shook his head.

To save you the breadth and depth of Yennefer telling you the affairs, I will tell you reader.

XXX1

Imagine my son, if Adolf Hitler started World War 2 but the allies had no tanks and only Germany had them. How fast could he win this war? Imagine all the Panzers cruising into every city but there were no tanks to counter them. A complete one sided war. And this war in our little story is similar. But. Instead of tanks being the dominant factor it was mages instead.

All the mages of Radovid The Stern fled his realm. He was left with none. But. Because of his stupidness, he forgot that magic can't be destroyed, and as long as there are babies being born, some will be born with magical properties. And sensitive to the world of magic. But where will these babies go?

After the war with the North fighting the invading force of Nilfgaard. Mages fled to every other realm. More so to the south. Some went north. After it all, Emperor Emhyr became more lax on his mages in his realm. Then a civil war broke out within Nilfgaard. The main issue was should the conquered territories remain annexed or should it go back to its freedom? One opposing side said "yes" the other "no."

And so it was at the time of our story. Emporer Emhyr was struggling with the civil war. He won battles here and there but not the war, and this war dragged onwards. He failed. Too many men and woman died for nothing. The people were angry and so were the nobles. And so it was, the man of many, stood on a podium ready to be hanged.

"HERE IS YOUR EMPEROR!" shouted the executioner. "HERE HE is the ONE who has committed crimes versus HUMANITY! He lead us into wars we did not want. HE LEAD us into battles for our sons and daughters to die. HE DID ALL of this for his own personal gain." The man walked around the podium shouting at the crowd. While our poor emperor stood with his head lowered tied to a noose. The man was broken, beaten, and sad.

BEHOLD! A person from the large crowd walked forward. He was draped in all black with a large sun medallion on his chest. He walked up to the podium then lowered his hood. What a sight it was. The emperor slowly tilted his head upwards, and the executioner quickly turned around, for he did not notice a man brazenly walk up.

The emperor's face quickly changed. The facial features between both men staring were barely different. Both men looked identical. Their noses almost touched. The younger man opened his mouth with a snarling "hello father…" and with that he stabbed his dad in the heart with a small silver dagger. A tear slowly dripped from Emhyr's cheek.

The young man turned around and walked forward facing the thousand-plus crowd. He simply stood there and looked at all of them. He continued looking. The crowd stood in amazement. Then, he tilted his hand as some dust left his palms. The dust formed into a puff of smoke then he vanished from plain sight. And these actions became the talk for several weeks.

Yes my son. Take in what just happened. Dissect it and I will tell you the details and the story that leads up to such a predicament.

Now our hooded individual had many crafts at his disposal. He needed many to become emperor. He worked from within the shadows of the empire. Deep within its roots. He devised plans and devised schemes. He devised scheme after scheme. It was Him. He was the root cause of all the evil and strife towards Emhyr.

His father had many women, enough to last most men several lifetimes. And like with all sprayed semen it only takes one of those little bastards to start a baby. And so it was, a baby was formed and the emperor had no idea.

But the maiden, for this is what she was, another one of the many concubines; she immediately took the baby then fled north. She did not want the baby to be made known, word was that the king suffered in producing children, even with hundreds of sluts. She wanted the child to be free from Nilfgaard's rule.

She fled north to Velen: no man's land. There She tried to raise the child. But, by the boys age of four the mother grew very sick and died. Then an evil family took the boy up. After a few months the foster parents had enough of the strange boy that kept on knocking shit over, for he was gifted. So, they sent him off on The Trail of Treats.

Followed the treats he did, then he arrived at a building battered, beaten, and run down. He found a bed, tired and exhausted he slept. He awoke to find three hideous women looking at him. Slightly compassionate, if that's even possible for the Crones, they fed him. And, with little arguing, they decided to raise him. And teach him in the arts. But he still managed to always knock shit over.

After many years and a reluctance, he left the shit-whole to pursue higher forms of the arcane.

At Oxenfurt, before The War of The North and South, he studied the arcane. He was strong in magic but not strong enough. It was not his magic that kept teachers allured, it was his demonic zeal. His complete lust for more power. After some time there he made a group of friends that diverged into different forbidden forms of magic such as blood and necro.

Oxenfurt was considered a "safe" school to learn the artful ways. Implanting runes on animals, blood magic, or any form of the dark arts was strictly forbidden. But, Lucas, that is his name, did not like these rules. So like any other with a high valued privilege he demanded that the school recount its rules. After the Summit at Loc Muinne, He and his loyal group were banished from the school. Thankfully the banishment was a good thing for him and the others; they did not yet experience Radovid's wraith. And this incident was one of the main reasons Radovid shut down the school. That, and his pure hatred of mages.

After the banishment he and his friends performed a ritual. The ritual showed blood lineage. He manage to keep his mother's ashes but he never managed to find who his father really was. The blood ritual, if done done correctly, was able to trace one's birth way back to the First Wave of Colonials. Although not very helpful in figuring out a common man's birthright, he stumbled across his famous lineage. His friends turned from common colleagues to fanatical followers. Amazing how much money or fame can completely change the closest friends.

After much time and before The Great War broke out, he and his group found that his father was none-other than Emperor Emhyr. This wasn't exactly common knowledge and Lucas didn't dare tell The Crones or seek any help from them. He tried to forget that part of his life. Lucas and his band sought safety in Nilfgaard. Although not desperately hunted down as in The North, they still had to stay in secret.

Lucas founded a magic art school in the Southern Realm of Nilfgaard. What better way to get mages to confirm of safety than to found a school dedicated for them. The school was strange though. Weird rules, for there were none. The strangest rule is the rule of nothing where everything is allowed. Is it Freedom? Freedom it could be. What is even more strange is the founder of the school was never heard of and no one ever saw him.

While Radovid saw that Nilfgaard was in disarray during their bloody civil war, he decided to mount an offensive for himself; to reclaim the land from Tameria that was taken. His offensive went quite smoothly. So smoothly that the southern and eastern portions of Cintra were taken. And this is when the emperor was tried then hanged.

Not awhile longer the leaders of The Republic of Nilfgaard, one of the sides during the civil war, were mysteriously murdered. There was no rightful leader by blood lineage left. All except son of Emhyr. With no more blood being spilled with the civil war over, the military, and the thirsty mages wanting to prove their might wanted another war. A campaign of vengeance toward Radovid and his ruthlessness. And a war they got…and war they fought, Alexander The Great Style.

XXX2

"So he, Lucas, wanted another war just like his father…figures" stated Triss. Yen quickly brushed her commit aside "it wasn't a war…it was a slaughter. All those people you saw were from Novigrad fleeing north." Geralt put his elbow on the table "wait it's all done? HOW? How long did this take? Is Radovid dead?" Yen onwards "The Stern is nowhere to be found, most people think he is hiding." Meanwhile they all turned in their chairs toward Ciri, who was standing, back turned, and staring at a painting of herself with Geralt: one done not too terribly long ago.

"What COLOR is his hair!?" Ciri bluntly said without turning around.

"Beg your pardon?" chimed Yen. "You heard me!" she turned around "what color was his hair?" "Oh, I don't know Ciri I haven't seen him." "And what were the people on about 'that's her' or 'she has white hair'"? It didn't take very long for Geralt and Triss to catch on. "I don't know Ciri. Best to not take this information too quickly." She was furious "TO HELL I AM! I will figure it out myself." She burst out the front door. Geralt tried to stand up but Triss' hand touched his arm "leave her, she's an adult now." He sat back down somewhat unwillingly "I know, and I sometimes hate that."

"She can put on quite a show, how long has she been in the circus?" Triss looked at Geralt for confirmation from Yen's statement "six years Geralt? She's hardly ever here." Yennefer took another sip of the tea "at least she's happy with what she does. This is good tea Triss." "That's because it's fresh."

Yenn finished the rest of the tea "well it was nice Triss, I'm gonna head out and see an old, 'friend'," she walked back outside rather hastily then summoned a portal.

"She didn't say goodbye to me…" Geralt slightly displeased. Triss not shocked "hmm, I wonder why," but she smiled while saying it.

Ciri didn't want to use her powers too lazily. She went back to where the throng of people were but there weren't too many any more. Yet, as bold as ever, Ciri walked down the road in the opposite direction.

She was quite used to walking. Ciri loved the circus, more so than being a Witcher, She was a witcher for ten years, then picked up juggling and couldn't stop. A few years later she decided to come back to her old shack near where Geralt trained her in the mountains of northern Kovir.

She didn't want to ask anyone until a child "LOOK MOM! A woman with white hair. You said we were always hurting for coin…" the mother quickly turned down her child "please maim, I don't know why you are going that way, for there is war over there." Ciri quickly seizing the moment "what is wrong with my hair?" The mother brushed herself up "oh nothing dear, there is well, currently a fairly large reward for any woman with white hair and that doesn't have wrinkles." Keeper of Time stood amazed "perhaps there is a known criminal with ashen hair?" They lowered their heads slightly "don't know, but there is a large reward." "How large we talking?" "Ten-thousand Novigrad crowns I think, well for what's left of the large city…please we must be on our way." Ciri as usual was friendly "oh, please take care."

Was it a quest or another adventure Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon was looking for? Was it the woman's instinct of curiosity? Or was it sheer fear of being hunted yet again.

While Ciri was walking and taking in the scenery, she accidentally bumped into a group of men walking in the other direction. "Sorry, didn't you see you there." One man got a good look at her "wait, she has white hair and no wrinkles…" another man nodded in agreement "put her on the horse." Keeper of Time noticing what was about to happen instinctively cast Aard at two men of the group going straight for her. "MAGIC!" one yelled on horseback then they scurried and rode off. Two other humans were walking north and noticed this incident "I always wondered why Black Death ordered that decree!" a woman shouted. Ciri heard the comment. "Is that what they call him?" But no response for they fled. "Great, this might not be so easy."

To counter these incidents she forgot her horse "why am I walking?" She saw a horse tied up to a tree panicking. She went over and stroked the horse then unbound it. The beast ran away into the sunrise. She finally noticed no birds were chirping. Rather odd for no birds singing at this time of day.

Quite out of nowhere a detachment of red flags was coming straight up the rode. She hid behind the trees and observed. Behold the group was large, very large, for it might be a brigade of Radanians. To warn Geralt and Triss she used Her Power to teleport back.

The city of Nilfgaard was still badly bruised from the previous civil war. But it did bolster one of the greatest magical colleges in the world. Not very surprisingly, the same district housed the Magistrate Courtiers, this great dome of a building erected by Lucas himself was housed to his chambers and where he wrote his decrees.

Yennefer arrived at a portal room where the mages ported in. The room was marble with granite veins streaking into the ceiling. At the crest of the roof were golden-light-glass for the sun to pierce through. There was a man sitting behind a main desk. He saw her approach "state business and reason for visit." Very friendly Yen responded "I wish to speak to Lord Lucas' adviser." He looked up at her "you Yennefer of Vengerberg?" She nodded in response. "The adviser will be delighted to see you, she will be with you shortly." And with that Yenn walked off.

She looked around the school to see it's lavish features. The Black Sun was draped around almost every object archways, doors, and halls. Instead of the usual Nilfgaard golden sun around black paint it was instead a black sun with bleeding drops of gold paint. The drops represented pain and hardship. The black sun was for when battles would start, for the sun would usually be blackened out.

There was a fountain at the center of the school. Very large fountain, with sculptures of people reading books. Yenn walked forward to observe the beautiful fountain. While admiring "Yennefer of Vengerberg," came the unmistakable voice of Philippa Eilhart. She quickly turned around "Philippa what a pleasant surprise. What brings you to The Sun City?" Philippa shifted her weight onto her other knee. She was dressed in golden robes with black sleeves, cuffs, and greaves with a large black sun on the front and black of her cloak. Her mantle was golden fur. She wore a band around her eyes, but inside the sockets was some sort of glow. Honestly, the clothing was spectacular, and Yenn did have a nice look at it.

"Were you seeking our Grace's adviser? Well I am she." Yenn crossed her arms "didn't know you received such a high position." Philippa "lets speak in my courtiers to many people here." She escorted her there, didn't take very long, the place was in the same building.

Inside the room "so, Yenn, what brings you to this wonderful place?" Yenn staring at a picture of the new younger emperor "I wanted to see this new school I heard so many things about, thought maybe I could learn something." Philippa leaned on her granite black desk "never known you to like school…why are you here Yennefer?" Brazing the question aside "how are you Philippa, quite impressed you received such a prestigious position." Looking slightly annoyed "The Black Sun was looking for an adviser to look after his kingdom while he was away conquering the world. To my surprise he chose me with the very clear words 'because you have a way with people,' said his grace himself."

Yennefer realizing Philippa actually respected the new lord and leader "well I was here to…" The double doors opened, the Blind One realizing that she locked the doors but they opened "this is private…" then suddenly realized it was Him himself. Then she bowed so low that Yenn was nervous.

The Black Son of Death, Lucas, but his name was rarely used, walked straight to Yennefer. "I heard miss' Yennefer of Vengerberg herself was here. So I had to come and see the savior of the universe here, myself." Strangely and somewhat rudely she looked at Lucas up and down. He wore black robes. A white sun stood affront of his chest. He was the only one allowed in the entire empire to wear a white sun. His robes almost covered his black shoes. All his seems were white. But it wasn't his robes that were strikingly breathtaking, it was his staff on his back, the rod almost looked like a arm was protruding outward holding a white globe at the end. Around his waist was a chain with a book dangling near his left thigh. Why such strange cloths though? Because unlike most kings, mages, and leaders he fought at the front lines and not behind desks. Three seconds past. And a crow could be seen outside a window over the granite desk but Yenn or Philippa never saw the crow looking into the room.

"Yennefer, here at the beating heart of the world, so tell me, how was it that day, during the Second Conjunction?" Yenn snapped back into reality and realizing she hasn't been asked nor talked about this subject in sixteen years. "Well, it was spectacular, monsters everywhere…was cold really cold." "Your group single handily beat Ereden and stopped the White Frost." "Yeah well, it wasn't that…" He butted in "thank the gods a daughter with the elder blood was there…or we would all be dead." He shook his head and he was staring at a picture that looked similar of that day, he was almost like talking to the painting. But he looked back at Yenn. Yenn's heart thumped and dropped she noticed a sliver of white hair that protruded from the rear of his head then snaked all the way past his top part, and down towards his left bang, almost covering his right eye.

Lucas looked back at the painting "she sacrificed her life to save us all…what a wonderful story." A man barged in from the double doors. He bowed low "My lord, a woman has been spotted in Kovir by the main road towards the city of Pont Vanis, White hair and no wrinkles." Suddenly, Lucas' facial features changed and he turned towards the gasping man. "There is more she used a spell." Immediately as like lightning the Emperor ran towards the double doors. Both females watched as he left then the doors slammed shut. Yennefer turned around and asked "Philippa, how long has he been searching for a person with white hair?" She tilted her head "since he's been emperor, so about seven months. Don't know why honestly, Cirilla died many years ago."Yenn noticed a crow looking at them from the window. She grew nervous "I have to go Philippa, it was nice seeing you again." And with that she ran back into the hallway then created a teleport back to Kovir.

At camp Geralt was gone, so Ciri wondered around looking for Triss to give some clues on his wearbouts. "Where did Geralt go Triss?" Merigold was knitting a blanket "Thought, he went to find you, so the both of you could go get some game." Outside the cabin a flash of light could be seen outside the window. Ciri rushed out, it was Yennefer.

"Ciri thank the gods you're here, were you seen by anyone?" "Yes, by a few people I got off the road because a large group of Radanians were heading up the road. Came back to warn you guys." Yennefer looking more nervous "did you use your powers to get here?" She nodded "yes I did, what's wrong with that?" "The new emperor of Nilfgaard is hunting a woman with white hair and with no wrinkles, more than likely I bet he means you." "Why would that matter? Maybe there is a wanted criminal out running around with white hair" Yenn continuing "true, but it's best to be careful, anyway, you said there was a group of Radanians heading up the road?" Ciri responded in affirmation. Yenn, as usual, realizing a genius plan, "We may not have to think about it now, perhaps the new Emperor will get initiated by the Radanians."

Triss was listening while leaning on the front door. Then Geralt came charging in view from the forest "LOOK!" he took the big deer off his shoulder then threw it on the ground right in-front of them. "Found this one running away, quite litterally ran into me." Triss while standing idle "she was running because we are about to witness a large battle." Geralt puzzled "wait why here?"

Yenn answered "Ciri saw a large battalion of Radanians heading this way, probably seeking asylum in Port Vannis...but Ciri" The Keeper of Time butted in "There is a bounty for a White Haired lady issued by the new Emperor of Nilfgaard." Geralt, old and taking in a lot of this new information, sat down on a squeaky dark wooden rocking chair on the front porch. Then he began to rock back and forth. Yenn continued "not sure how word passes that fast, he may have some way of getting information quickly." While she was still speaking a glimmer appeared in the valley they were viewing, for Triss and Geralt's cabin sat overlooking a large valley, and inside this valley was the main road leading to Port Vannis. But, it was too far for the naked eye. All they could see were dots and more flashes of light. Then a large lightning bolt came hurling at the Radonian enclave.

The battle seemed to be coming to a close, quite quickly actually. Around fifteen minutes it lasted, and then it began to rain, probably due to Black Death himself. Both Geralt, Triss, and Ciri stood watching this spectacular scene. "Do you think they can see us?" Worried Triss. Geralt put a hand on Her shoulder "doubt it, I can't even see them fully." A larger flash could be seen on the battlefield, it lingered for a few seconds, then vanished. "That was probably the last of them, they must have left through a portal." A few moments passed then they started to go back inside the lodge to eat what Geralt had just made, for they were surprisingly hungry.

At the dinner table "it is nice to have you here Yenn, don't see you too often." Chimed Triss. But Geralt said nothing and wasn't too pleased. But he knew this was rare and went through it. "What will you do once the war comes to you?" said Yenn. "We will do what we did today. And that is watch." repeated Geralt. But Ciri did not sit and eat; she was worried. "How far do you think the army is Yenn?" Yenn probably used her hands more to communicate this affect "Should be passed Blavakin by now." Quite suddenly Ciri dropped her glass of water and vanished in a green cloud, knocking all the pictures and tableware over with the impact.

XXX3

What is war? Is it only between men or can women participate? Who does it affect is it the sons or daughters as well? Where does war penetrate the most, the heart or the soil. What will animals do when the heart of a man is caked with oil, and his raging furnace burns hotter than the Jaws of Iron.

What can a woman do among a swarm of men? Will she flee? Only to be greeted by more raging men. A gun is easy. But the strength of a sword requires a load of muscle.

What will the kids do once both parents are DEAD! Will they cry? OF COURSE THEY WILL! But how long does the crying last? Does it last till the end of the war or their whole fucking lifetime.

When will the hearts of men stop fighting? When will woman stop competing for the best chest size. I wonder how many squirrels die in one battle.

I WONDER HOW MANY SQUIRRELS DIE IN ONE BATTLE!

Do the birds stop chirping at the first sound of a gunshot?

When does God turn his back on mankind and leave us to our muck? A war on hatred is worse than a war for land, for once the battle is over, the murdering starts.

It is better to die in war then to fight dreaming every night afterward. There is peace in death. Few things pollute the mind on such a large scale: an abusive father is one, war is another.

When is a battle won. Is it at the last headcount, or when the mothers stop crying. Is it at the border of a country? Or when the religion is annihilated. It is more sad to see an animal running in circles during a gunfight than to see a person die, for the animal knows nothing of war. He screeches, breaths his last, then goes and sees God.

DON'T TELL ME GOD ISN'T REAL!

Storming a beach with a thousand machine guns pointing in your general direction and somehow people lived, this screams that there is a maker. What about thousands of arrows blocking the sunlight and somehow your white-ass lives through it? Why do you hate something so much that isn't even real?

One bomb kills a load of fish.

And one word can spark a war.

One man can change history.

There is another aspect of God's Touch in warfare. This touch, lies in the man that commands the army. Some armies and generals sync so well together that few are even needed to conquer great lands. Alexander The Great only needed three dozen to split the world in half. Genghis Khan with such a massive land to conquer only needed around one-hundred-thousand. Surely a small amount for the worlds largest continent. Let's not even mention the Battle of Thermopylae. And so with our lord and savior Lucas, for this was the name given to him by the concubine. He conquered the major powers of the world. And the other few remaining countries Kaedwen, Aedirn, Rivia and Lyria wondered in fear what could be his next move.

What can a man do in a dirty hole surrounded by the wraith of artillery. There is no grace among a thousand bombers. Your life and your soul is up to the Lord. To hell and back again. From dust we came and dust is all we have. It is rare to find a decade in history without some war. And this planet of ours is long overdue.

What's the difference between a thousand catapults, one-thousand screeching planes, or a thousand mages casting fireball. The result is the same, only a few chosen souls. The weapons of war have evolved. And God's way of countering mankind's advancement in technology is more souls left for the fire.

God's way of countering mankind's technology advancement in warfare is having more bodies for the fire.

And so it was. Our Ciri saw the aftermath of man's rage. Dirt as black as char. Bones, more common than leaves. An ash-taken landscape as far as the eyes could see. Yet, she spotted something. She heard screaming in the distance. She ran.

Behold! It was a baby struggling to breath. Then she did the woman's instinct that has somehow still kept mankind alive. The baby struggled. She sprinkled some water on the babies face. But the little guy coughed up black-goo. The little-one struggled to breath and the gasps could be counted, nor could the baby continue to cry. Then, one last fight for breath. It wreathed. Then became limb.

Ciri, poor woman, not having to control her power for so long. She forgot. She became tense then fell to her knees. Then let out a very, very large scream. Once the few minutes passed and she regained consciousness, Cirilla instinctively looked down to see where the baby was, but there was no baby. In fact, there was nothing, all the buildings, or any signs of life vanished, all that was left was black dirt as far as the eye can see.

In the distance she noticed a hooded individual. The person was slowly walking towards her. She pulled out her sword. "Do not come any closer!" She put two hands on Swallow. She readied herself. The hooded individual's hand stretched out to their side and a small glow could be seen. She could not yet see their face. But, a streak of sunlight penetrated the clouds, and a ray cast itself over the hooded individual. Ciri saw his face then beamed forward into a puff of dust. He vanished.

XXX4


End file.
